User talk:Ohanka
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kisaragi Station page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 18:46, April 15, 2013 BAD template Please don't delete the BAD template. Only Admins and VCROC are allowed to remove it. If you see a pasta with this template has been fixed, just mark it with {Fixed}, using two brackets at each side. Also no, Admins and VCROC aren't elitist. Thank you. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Elitist" moderators, eh? I'd choose my words more carefully if I were you. Also, you shoulda read the rules first. If you must write a Halo pasta before June, use Spinoff Appeal or post it to Spinpasta Wiki.SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 20:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Please don't blank your Talk Page. It is a record that needs to stay as it is. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you're right. 1900 gaming pastas exist right now on the Wiki. A lot, isn't it? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Far too many! Jesus christ. i wouldn't mind if they were good, but most of them aren't. I don't mind GOOD haunted games, haunted files etc. stories, even cliche ones if they have an air of creepyness, but so many are just badly done. Sigh. If i ever think of one i'll put it on Spinpasta and then spin appeal if i think its good enough. Ohanka (talk) 02:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's why I'm currently in the process of mass-flagging bad VG pastas for deletion, in the hopes of restoring some overall quality to the genre. It should go without saying that this is incredibly tedious. x.x LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 14:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) WARNING DO NOT ADD ENTITIES TO A PAGE (read the category description please). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 21:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Apologies. Ohanka (talk) 21:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Don't worry about it, I am just testing a script. 23:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 22:00, May 15, 2013 (UTC)